Daddy's Club
by Keith Summers
Summary: Boys in the Wizarding World must be broken in by the family patriarch if they are to have the family magic pass on and be maintained. The men of the Magical Britain raise their sons whilst the women raise their daughters in separate colonies that meet only once a year for the purpose of mating, but it's the duty of a father to prepare his son for such a task. Join the Daddy's club.
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight when Harry woke to the feeling of a hand tapping his shoulder. He yawned, rubbing his hand over his mouth before turning to look at his young Godson, and he had to hide a moan. Teddy, all of fourteen, was dressed in his nothing but a pair of sky-blue boxer shorts, and staring at him through wide amber eyes. Reaching out a hand, he placed in on the small of Teddy's back, and action which many would no doubt consider comforting.

For Harry, though, it was just an excuse to feel the smooth, soft skin beneath his palm, so close to the boy's gorgeous bubble butt. His mouth watered at the thought – but he was still saving the boy. He wanted to gradually train the boy, to slowly be able to work his way between those cute little mounds of flesh, and that would take time.

Single father that he was, the age gap between his biological sons, James and Albus, and his adopted son, Teddy, made it all the easier. Once Teddy was moulded into the perfect little boy toy for him, it would be easy to introduce Albus and James to the concept, and easier still to train them once they came off age.

But, Merlin, how Teddy tempted him when he walked around the house in nothing but his boxers. The boy was starting to fill out nicely, skinny frame giving way to lean muscle, and since Harry had begun teaching his godson that it was normal for boys to walk around their homes in such a state of undress, he only had himself to blame for the temptation.

"Dad," said Teddy, his voice soft and timid. "I . . . I had a bad dream. Can I stay here tonight?"

Curses! How could he say no to a request like that? There was nothing he could do – Oh, how Ron and George would mock him for giving in – but to shift aside the blankets and allow Teddy to clamber in. Tucking in the boy, Harry found himself staring at the boy's shoulders, the shock of turquoise hair, and, without meaning to, he reached out and slid a hand around Teddy.

Teddy tensed, his breath hitching as Harry pressed his front against the younger boy's back, inhaling the sweet scent of the boy's shampoo. When he felt Teddy's feet press against his calves, he grinned, realising that the boy wasn't yet tall enough to match him, and he couldn't help the low moan that escaped his lips.

"Dad?" asked Teddy, "What are you doing?"

"Relax Teddy," said Harry, running a hand against the boy's chest and teasing at a nipple. Teddy gasped, shivering, and Harry simply began to grind against the soft ass pressed against his crotch. Years of not-so-innocent touches and training his Teddy to be comfortable in just a pair of boxers were paying off, if only so that the boy hadn't resisted.

In fact, he rather thought Teddy was enjoying this. Good, good. He wouldn't want to hurt the boy, after all, and he wanted this to feel good for them both.

"Are you a big boy, Teddy?" Harry asked, letting his hand slide down the boy's body to knead the faint smattering of hair blossoming on his waist. Turquoise, he noted, with a soft smirk. He wondered if the carpet itself would match the drapes.

"Yes, Dad," said Teddy, still holding himself still. Harry leaned down to kiss at his shoulder and he shivered, even as Harry's fingers teased at the waistband of those thin, blue boxers. His own cock was as hard as a rock as it kneaded at the boy's rear, and he moaned.

"This is something big boys do, ok? Don't you want to help Dad feel good? Don't you want to feel good?" Teddy stilled at the words, his breathing short and heavy, but Harry didn't wait for a response. Instead, he tossed aside the covers and turned the boy over so that he was lying on his belly and pressed a kiss onto the nape of the boy's neck. Teddy moaned, his body still somewhat tense, but Harry could see the way the boys hips had begun to gyrate against the bed.

It would seem that he was just as turned on as he was, but just not really willing to show it yet.

"Don't you want to feel good, Teddy?" he asked again, keeping one hand on the boy's back whilst shifting so that his head was positioned just above the boy's butt. Those boxers would have to go, of course, but there was still time for that. Plenty of time, in fact, and he'd wait until the boy was a quivering mess before he removed them. After all, he wanted Teddy to have to beg for it . . . there really was no fun in going about this any other way.

Harry pulled on the waistline of Teddy's boxers, drawing them up the small of his back and listening to the delicate whimpers leaving the boy. He pulled them up higher, watching as the silky cotton began to wedge into the boy's crack, the bottom curves of his soft, bubble butt becoming visible. Below, the fabric was stretched taut, and he could feel the boy squirming in mild discomfort. Harry grinned, and pressed a kiss to the boy's lower back before clicking his fingers, magically sticking the underwear in place.

It was a temporary charm, but as he watched the boy squirm, trying to free his young dick from the tight confines, he knew it was worth it. Every movement caused the fabric to roughly move along his virgin hole, causing him to shudder at the sensation, and Harry felt as though his cock was going to explode at the sight.

Still, he needed to contain himself. This was tradition – he'd never had a father to train him as a teenager, and the duty had fallen to Remus and Sirius to break him in. Now, he had to repay the favour, and he had to take Teddy in hand. The boy was not yet twenty-one, and by the very law of the magical world, he had to be taught.

"Teddy," he said, repositioning to the two of them so that Teddy was now lying across his lap, his arse sticking into the air and his face buried into the sheets. Softly, Harry rubbed a hand over the boy's arse, feeling him squirm as his boxers scraped as his soft, sensitive hole, and his erect, entrapped cock. "I want you to tell me about all the times you've jerked off, ok?"

"Dad?" the boy asked, his hair turning bright-pink in embarrassment.

"Tell me, Teddy, or I shall leave you like this for the rest of the night." For good measure, Harry jerked the boxers a little higher, feeling the boy whimper as it dug into his crack all the tighter. He massaged at the boys arse, the lower half that was exposed, and prepared.

"A few times a month," the boy answered, his voice making it clear that he was embarrassed. He squirmed again, but Harry made sure that he wasn't getting out of his current position, and without a word tugged at the boxers. This time, he stretched them to their very limit, only stopping when they were in danger of ripping, and he reattached them with a second sticking charm.

Teddy was actively squirming now, low whimpers escaping his lips with every movement as the fabric wedged between his arse cheeks scraped at his hole. It was delicious to watch and Harry noticed that Teddy was deliberately trying to hump his lap, his erect, cotton-covered cock rutting against his thigh.

That simply would not do.

Firmly, he pressed one hand into the small of Teddy's back, holding him down and keeping his upper body still. The boy's hips still bucked and his head still moved, but it was enough to keep him still for the moment. Determined to put an end to this nonsense, Harry brought down his other hand upon the boy's left cheek.

A sharp crack echoed through the room at the force of the spank, and Teddy let out a sharp squeal of pain and surprise. Harry grinned as the boy's body instantly stilled, and he decided it was time to speak.

"This is a Wizarding tradition, Teddy, and now that you are off age, I am going to begin training you. This is a very important part of a wizard's life, do you understand me, and from this point onwards you will not be allowed to cum unless permission is given by me. Do you understand?"

To ensure his adoptive son understood, he laid another hard smack onto the boy's arse, this time leaving a handprint on Teddy's right cheek. Teddy yelped, jerking his body, but Harry could see him quickly nod. It was such a shame that he could only see the back of the boy's head whilst spanking him, because he would dearly love to see Teddy's expression.

Perhaps he'd get a mirror next time.

"Unfortunately, I have been lax about the rules, which I should have told you from the moment you had your first erection. You are not to cum without permission until you are married, do you understand me?"

"Yes Dad," said Teddy, his voice nervous, his tone indicating how embarrassed he was by this entire affair. Harry shook his head, remembering that this was quite normal, as he had reacted in much the same way when Sirius had first begun training him in place of his father.

"Since I have neglected to inform you of this rule before, I shall not punish you for the past year of two in which you have been jerking off, but rest assured that if you are ever in need of release in the future, you are too ask me for permission."

"Yes Dad."

Harry nodded in satisfaction before shifting the boy of his lap and onto the bed. He immediately made sure that Teddy was on his back before placing the boy's head onto a pillow. Quickly, he noticed that Teddy's face was flushed, his cheeks bright red, his eyes wide and dark with arousal and nervousness. The boy's lips were parted, soft moans and whimpers escaping his body whenever the cotton boxers scraped at his arsehole.

It was a delicious site.

Reaching for his wand, he flicked it, and before Teddy could react, his wrists had been bound to the headboard above his head. His armpits were covered in soft, blue fuzz, the first hairs of puberty just beginning to form. That would have to go – unlike some of his generation, he held a strong dislike for body hair that grew above the waist.

"Dad, what are you doing?" asked Teddy, eyes widening as Harry grabbed his ankles and began to lift them into the air. Harry didn't reply as he drew the boy's knees up to his shoulders and then forced his ankles up to rest beside his wrists before binding them as well. Merlin, he was thankful for the boy's flexibility. It would be nearly impossible for most boys his age to be put into such a position without years of training.

He licked his lips at the supple bubble butt that had now been presented to him, and the louds whimpers that escaped Teddy's lips as his own cotton-covered cock brushed at his chest, just an inch or two away from his mouth.

"Make it bigger, Teddy," commanded Harry, kneeling in front of Teddy and placing his arms on the boy's calves. The boy stared at him, eyes wide, and with his lower lip trembling he focused. Harry watched in awe as the boy's bulge expanded in the constricting fabric, growing until it strained against his lower lip. By this time, Teddy was writhing under him, the fabric so taut that Harry was sure it couldn't stretch anymore without ripping, and that, he thought, was a wonderful idea.

"Lick it, Teddy," he said, as the boy's cloth covered cock head bobbed against his own lip. Teddy looked at him again before sticking out his tongue and running it across the small damp spot that had appeared on the underwear, and that was when Harry decided that enough was enough. He laid a hard slap against the boy's ass, the resulting twitch forcing Teddy's cock head, still covered by the stretched underwear, into the boy's mouth. Teddy's eyes widened, surprised, but kept licking, and then Harry reached for the bunched up cloth running along the boy's parted crack and yanked.

With a cry from Teddy, it snapped, ripped away. Harry tossed the fabric aside and took in the sight below him. Teddy sucking on the head of his own cock with his knees on either side of his head, his ankles and wrists bound to the headboard, and his tight, pink hole on display. Grinning, he spat, before running a finger down that soft crack and slowly rubbing in his spit.

Teddy had begun to suck quite fervently at this point, trying to get in more, even though that was impossible in his current position. His eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed, and he let out muffled moans as Harry began to swirl a finger around the boy's hole. He'd love to taste it, but that would have to wait. His own prick was aching for release and he wanted to fuck his son right now. He wanted to fuck the boy into the bed and pound at him until he was a sobbing, cum-soaked, mess.

"He looked down at the tight hole, and realising that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, he began to force in his finger. It was tight, so tight, and Teddy was twitching and writing beneath him, his lips stained with his own precum. _Fuck that's hot_ , thought Harry, before spitting again, letting the added spit allow his finger to slide in to the third knuckle. He could wait, of course, and let Teddy grow accustomed to it, but that was what Remus had done.

Right now, he was feeling more like Sirius, and his Godfather was known for rough sex. Grinning, he began to fuck the boy with his finger, opening him up, and Teddy bucked beneath him, squirming until the second finger had been worked in. As he began to scissor the boy, Teddy's cock twitched and the boy came, cum spurting across his young face, hair, and mouth, and the overlarge cock began to soften and return to its usual size.

"Are you going to put that in me?" Teddy asked, a slight tinge of fear in his voice as he caught sight of Harry nine-inch dick as Harry pulled his underwear off.

"Yes," replied Harry, and with a snap decision that two fingers were perfectly enough, he put himself into a push-up position over the boy and rubbed the head of his cock against the boy's half-opened hole. Leaning down to lick at the cum on the boy's cheek, he began to force in his dick.

Teddy groaned below him, whimpers breaking out as the head popped through the tight ring of muscle. Harry would have slowed, then, but instead he rammed in his hips, forcing his cock in until he was balls deep inside his bound Godson. Teddy was yelling and moaning in the same breath below him, writing and bucking as Harry pulled back out until all that was left was his head and then rammed in again.

"Fuck, you're tight," he moaned, lapping at Teddy's cum as he fucked the boy, his thrusts getting harder and faster with each stroke. Teddy's whimpering was softening, turning to moans as Harry slammed into his prostate, and Harry could feel his orgasm building at the case of his cock.

He let out a cry and came, spurting string after string of cum into his Godson, and fucking through his orgasm. Spent, he collapsed onto the boy, and with a flick of his wand he released his binds. He groaned as Teddy's legs fell onto the backs of his thighs and the boy's hands ran down his back, holding onto him as he rolled them over. Teddy shifted, not moving, with Harry's softening dick still halfway up his hole.

"Can you take it out now, Dad?" asked Teddy, his voice drowsy, his eyes heavy with sleep.

"I'll be keeping it in tonight, Teddy," said Harry in a husky voice as he pecked his Godson on the forehead and positioned them so that they were spooning, his leg strewn across Teddy's waist to keep the boy in place.

Teddy squirmed but didn't object as Harry ran a hand over his chest, teasing at the boy's nipple, and with a grin he realised that he'd just broken in Teddy. Of course, the summer holidays left him with only a week before Teddy had to return to Hogwarts, but he saw no reason not to indulge in his new pastime until September 01.

In fact, he might celebrate the last day of August by asking Draco to join them. Teddy would look so hot getting spit-roasted between both his Patriarchs, since he belonged to Draco by blood but Harry by law. Harry frowned at the thought – he'd need to give Teddy to Draco for a day by law, just to let the blood patriarch take the boy.

Well, as long as he'd be allowed to watch, he didn't see a problem with such an arrangement. After all, he thought as he stared at the cum-stained, sleeping boy in his arms, there was more than enough of Teddy to go around.

 **Please Review if you want more chapters on this. I will write more, certainly, because I have stories planned for each of the next-gen as their daddies fuck them in all manner of various kinks and fetishes, but reviews inspire me to write faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy whimpered upon waking, his tender hole sore from his Godfather's use, and he stretched out across the bed. His body felt sticky and worn, and he bit his lip at the memory of last night. Slowly, Teddy climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. The hot water was relaxing and soothing, and it was a half hour later when he found himself in the kitchen helping himself to breakfast whilst dressed in a pair of navy blue boxers. Clothes were something that only daddies were allowed to wear, and while Harry was a lot nicer than most, he didn't want to push his luck. Last night had taken him by surprise. He'd heard stories from the older boys at school, but he'd never believed them until today.

It was nearly afternoon when Harry returned, and Teddy felt his stomach tie itself into a knot as his godfather pulled him into his lap. A firm hand pressed into his inner thigh, running across his skin, and he arched his back as his godfather's bulge began pressing into the back of his boxers.

"You're in training now, Teddy," said Harry, smiling as he licked the shell of the boy's ear. "I've been waiting for you for so long. Watching your body fill out, and now I'm going to take advantage of your last week of holiday to play with you as much as I can." Harry chuckled, hardly believing his luck. He'd only had two boys of his own, but when Remus had passed and left him Teddy, he'd been able to get a third, so much older than his own boys. It cut the waiting time down by a lot.

Harry ran his hands along Teddy's thighs, spreading the boy's legs open. He had a guest on the way, and though he wanted to be cross, he knew that he had to keep tradition. He was just one half of Teddy's power, and if he wanted his godson to inherit the other half of his magic, he needed to submit to his other master. Draco would represent the Blacks, and if Harry was being honest with himself, he didn't mind at all. It had been a while since Draco and he had fooled around, and Malfoy was a great shag.

Teddy's cheeks burned red as the floo went off and Draco walked in, looking entirely pleased with the sight in front of him. To Harry's amusement, the boy tried to cover himself, but Harry was faster. He grasped Teddy's arms, pinning them in place as Draco licked his lips and walked over. Without hesitation, Draco leaned in and cupped Teddy's crotch in his hands, squeezing lightly.

"Potter," he said by way of greeting. "You've been holding out on me."

"Cousin Draco… what are?" Teddy began, but Draco simply squeezed tighter, shutting the boy up.

"I didn't expect him to be ready so soon," said Harry with a laugh. "Last night was interesting."

"I'll bet," replied Draco, and he squeezed tighter still. Teddy squirmed, yelping in pain as his balls were abused, and he dug his heels into Harry's shins as he tried to pull away but failed. He felt himself lifted into the air, and Teddy scrabbled to escape as he was taken to Harry's master bedroom and pushed down onto the bed. Before he could react, Harry and Draco had begun to stip down. He watched with fascination, unable to help himself as he took in the sight of the men's large cocks. Draco was lean and long, and Harry was thick but shorter. The boxers were ripped off him as the men laid him flat on his back, and Draco lifted his legs into the air, placing Teddy's knees on either side of his head while Harry held his hands in place. Trapped in this position, he squirmed as Draco ran a finger along his crack, teasing his still sore hole, and he whimpered.

"Draco… I'm sore."

"Good," said Draco, moving forward and pressing the head of his cock against Teddy's hole. Teddy clenched instinctively, trying to keep it out, but Draco reached out and laid a sharp slap against the boy's balls. Teddy yelped, struggling, and then Draco began to push in, bare and without lube. Teddy's yelps turned to screams as Draco pushed into him, inch after inch until he was completely sheathed within him, and then his screams were muffled by Harry's cock plunging into his mouth. The two men barely gave him time to prepare before taking up a steady rhythm, fucking his ass and mouth, one-pulling out as the other pushed in, and Teddy moaned and whimpered as he used. His cock grew hard, and it twitched over his belly as precum drooled from the head.

Draco began to pick up speed, ramming into him until he came with a cry, shooting rope and rope of his thick seed deep into Teddy's hole, and it set Harry off as well. Teddy choked as the cum shot down his throat, and what he couldn't swallow ran down his chin. He moaned as they pulled out, and he laid back. That wasn't so bad. It would be fine. Then, just as he began to relax, he felt himself being moved around, until Harry's cock was slamming into his hole and Draco was wiping his messy cock across Teddy's mouth. Obediently, Teddy began to lick at Draco's cock, almost eager to clean up his own juices. He whined at the brutal pace Harry set, crying out as he was stretched, and when Harry came again, Teddy felt the cum beginning to leak out of him and over his balls. He bit his lip to keep from crying out.

It wasn't over. He was lifted up with Harry still hard inside of him, his back flush against Harry's chest, his legs lifted up so that his knees were hooked on Draco's shoulders. His eyes grew wide as the man drew closer so that his thighs were pressed against Draco's chest, and he tried to push them away as he realised what was coming. But Harry grabbed his wrists and pinned them in place. Then, Draco's finger began to tease his already full hole.

"No," he moaned. "No please."

"Yes," said Draco, grinning as he slid two fingers into Teddy's hole alongside Harry's cock, stretching the boys rim open before pulling them out and pushing in his cock. Teddy's eyes rolled back in his head as he was stretched, and the noises he made were inhuman as the second cock slid into him, deeper and deeper until he was sure he'd be torn in two. His moans and yells echoed in the room as the men fucked him in unison, and after a few seconds, he felt something musky shoved into his mouth. His cries were muffled by his own boxers, used as a gag. He threw back his head as he got double fucked, and sweat dripped from his body in exertion. His daddies came in unison, shooting ropes into his hole before pulling out.

Teddy collapsed to the sheets, to tired and sore to move, and Harry patted him on the ass cheek before grabbing him by the hair and pulling his mouth towards his messy cock. Tiredly, Teddy licked him clean before doing the same to Draco. Once the men were satisfied with his cleaning job, they laid him down and Teddy felt a plastic cage being forced onto his cock. He struggled faintly as they locked him into chastity, precum oozing as he hadn't been allowed to cum from all the sex, and then Harry grinned.

"This will come off when you return from Hogwarts after your first term. And get some rest, Teddy. Your Weasley uncles are coming over tomorrow. Their sons are all still too young, and they've been waiting years for a new hole to use."


End file.
